The Helicopter Game
by happyday girl
Summary: Dean discovers the Helicopter Game on Sam's laptop, and a fearsome battle ensues when the boys go into competition with each other to prove who is the better pilot! A bit of humour for you! Please review!


**Hey! So this story came about after me and Luckypixy re-discovered the Helicopter Game, and I thought it would be fun for Sam and dean to have a go at it- so here it is!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, as per usual!**

**Enjoy!**

'Sammy! Come here a minute!' Dean Winchester yelled to his brother, who was at the moment packing the Impala in the car park

'Dude, the man in the motel says we need to vacate the room ASAP because a couple need our room'

'Oh I bet they do! Just come here a second!' Dean gestured for Sam to sit down next to him.

As Sam walked over, rolling his eyes, he suddenly noticed what dean had in his lap.

'Dude, is that my laptop?' he asked, frowning at Dean.

He didn't like dean touching his bag, let alone his laptop.

'Relax Sasquatch, and look at this!' said Dean, pointing at the screen.

Sam inched closer and looked at what Dean was pointing at.

'**The Helicopter Game' **he read.

He then looked at his brother, who had an amazingly childlike smile on his face, as if he had just suddenly morphed into a four year old.

'How old are you?' he asked.

'Three- now have a go!' said Dean, moving over on the bed to let Sam have some room.

'Dean, we have to go!' Sam groaned as he sat down, but he took the computer anyway.

He pressed the mouse and watched the tiny white helicopter fly on the screen, the page disappearing as the vehicle made more progress.

Suddenly a green block blocked his way, and Sam releases the mouse button to allow his helicopter to fly below it.

'Oooh!' dean smiled. 'Too close Sammy!' he said, hitting his brother lightly on the shoulder.

'Shut up I made it didn't I?' said Sam, and he concentrated on his game. Suddenly a block came out of nowhere, and his little white helicopter burst into flame, ending his game.

'Aww Sammy your useless! I bet even Bobby could do better than that!' laughed dean, hitting Sam on the back, sending his brother nearly tumbling off the bed.

'Yeah? See if you do any better Mr Pilot!' said Sam sarcastically.

Dean gave his brother a look and grabbed the PC off him, and he started his game. All was silent for a few minutes until-

'Aww Dean, nearly!' Sam laughed as Dean's helicopter exploded, signalling the end of his game.

'Ok, your turn! Twenty dollars says you can't beat me' said Dean, putting his money on the bedside table. Sam did the same with a smile.

'Oh you're on dude!' he countered, and he started his game.

-'oooh close' laughed Dean

Then-'ahhhh' a few seconds later... 'Yesss!' as Sam made a particularly good save, even if he did say so himself.

Suddenly Sam's game ended when he made a slightly too ambitious move going through a tiny gap.

'Damn it!' huffed Sam, shoving the laptop in dean's lap and crossing his arms. 'Stupid game!' he conceded.

Dean snorted and patted Sam on the head. 'Aww poor little Sammykins, getting beat are we?' he taunted good naturedly.

'Just take your damn turn!' snapped Sam, although he smiled as well.

Dean didn't need asking twice. God this game was addictive!

_Two hours later..._

'Now we have quite a comfy little suite that is just what you need, Mr and Mrs Plant' the sweet talking proprietor of the motel told his two latest guests, a portly man in a suit and a young, blonde woman with thigh high leather heels on.

'I'm sure it will be perfect' the woman purred.

The man didn't care, as long as there was a bed and a mirror on the ceiling, everything else could be a complete tip for all he cared.

'Yes madam' said the owner, and he opened the door 303 to reveal...

'DEAN I WON FAIR AND SQUARE! I BEAT YOU!'

'NO YOU DIDN'T SAMMY! I SAID BEST OF THREE!'

'YOU DID NOT! NOW GIVE ME MY MONEY!

'YOU'LL HAVE TO CATCH ME FOR THEM THEN SAMANTHA!'

'WHY YOU SON OF A –'

Sam and Dean burst past the couple and the owner who where staring in shock at the room, the pillows and blanket was throw all over the floor, and another pillow was on top of the wardrobe where it had obviously been thrown.

The woman grinned as she saw a tall man and a really cute- looking other bloke running, the cuter one in front, the other one sprinting to catch up, laptop in hand, trying to hit the handsome one over the head with it.

'Dean come back or so help me!'

'What are you going to do Sammy?'

The Impala door was heard opening and closing.

'HA! YOU MAY NOT HAVE LOCKED YOUR CAR DEAN, BUT- I HAVE THE KEYS!

...

'DAMN YOU SAM!'

**I hope you enjoyed this story, I enjoyed writing it!**

**Please review**

**Oh, and the helicopter game is a real game- type it into Google and play it...it is so addictive!**

**Hope you enjoyed! And please review your thoughts!**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
